


Muffled Scream

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Kidnaping, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, psychostriders, psychostriders au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John was taken, kidnapped, beaten... but he can't recall most of it. His mind blocked it out. Suddenly, one day... he remembers.





	Muffled Scream

John recalls being kidnapped at one point in his life.

He can't recall next to anything that happened.

He just remembers flashes of things, of being touched... of being hurt...

Those thoughts were pushed out of his mind when he found himself resting in a hospital bed.

John blinked his eyes open and saw his dad over him, he was thankful that he was away from wherever he was. 

That whatever nightmare he went through he couldn't recall.

His therapist and the police tried to drag all the information they could out of him. 

John refused to think about his past. He didn't want to remember. 

It was like they were asking him to put his hands onto a electrical stove, he knew that it looked like it was off... but it was secretly burning red hot. He didn't want to get burned no matter how much everyone else said that they needed information to track down who took him. 

It wasn't until about a month later... that he saw a photo of a man on TV.

He froze up completely. Staring at the television's screen with dreadful eyes.

John's dad turned to him, asking if anything was wrong.

John didn't move, just focused on the screen.

** _"-counts of murder. His younger brother, Dave Strider was kille-"_ **

John bursted into tears. Violently sobbing. Pulling at his hair and clawing at his forehead. 

Those words, that name. Forced him to walk through his forgotten memories.

John began screaming into his hands as he thought about the vicious beating he endured. 

How the man on the screen would stand over him and beat him with his belt for the fun of it.

How there was another boy that was living under that roof... How he would scream and beg for John to be spared from pain. How Dave couldn't do anything to stop it. How John feel for him. How he made a plan for John to leave and sprung it on John that he needed to run and try to get the cops while his bro was out... only he wasn't...

How John ran because he was told to keep running.

How he left Dave... to die...

John is so angry with himself that he would ever forget Dave. That he left him behind thinking he could get the police in time. He knew what his bro was capable of... John was such a fucking idiot.

John just kept crying into his palms, his screams muffled by his hands. 


End file.
